Taking Chances
by 000kayko000
Summary: It is a Draco and Hermione songfic. My first one. I hope you like it read and review please. Song is called taking chances by celine dion.


**This is my first Draco and Hermione fanfic and my first songfic. I usually don't write Hermione and Draco fanfics. I never really liked them—I thought they were kind of creepy—until my friend got me hooked on them and now I love them. I'm not changing it so you either like it or not. Please tell me your opinions though.**

"Miss. Granger, your turn." Professor Trelawney called. The class had to each pick a song and write an event that made them think about that song. What this assignment had to do with Divination no one knew.

"My song is Taking Chances by Celine Dion." Hermione said.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

It was just the two of us in the common room. He was on the balcony ready to take off flying. I as usual was studying, when he came over to me.

'Come on Granger fly with me.' He said why I didn't know at the time. I thought it was a trick so I told him no. He wasn't going to except no as an answer though.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because we aren't friends. And this is probably some trick."

_You don't know much about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

"No trick. Please, take a chance and come with me."

I sat their and looked at him for a while trying to find some evil glare in this eyes or a smirk on his face. He just stood there with his hand stretched out waiting for me to take it.

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

"Okay, but don't expect it to happen again." I said and took his hand. He pulled me over to where his broom was on the balcony. He hoped on.

"Why do you want me to go flying with you? I hate flying." I stalled.

"I want to start over. I know that I've been a jerk in the past but the war changed me and I want to be a better person. Since I think I've caused you the most hurt I decided to start with you."

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

I got on the broom sitting side saddle in front of him. The put his arms on the broom in front of me and I wrapped my arms around him.

After about two hours of flying we landed back on the balcony. We both started to walk into the common room at the same time but got stuck.

"You go first." We both said to each other. We were so close. You know how on movies when they are in the same position as we were, and they kiss. Well that was what was happening. He was leaning, I was leaning.

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

Our lips touched and it sent shocks through my body. Not bad ones good ones, something that I had never felt before. He wrapped his one arm around me—the other was holding his broom—and my arms want around his neck. We moved inside together, our simple kiss now more passionate that it had turned into a making out session.

_And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.  
_

I knew that people would never accept it, and that it might not even go anywhere after this. But I didn't care. Right at that moment all I wanted was to forget everyone and their comments and just enjoy myself.

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?  
_

I was and still am glad that I took a chance and went flying with that guy that night, it changed my life and now I'm not afraid to take a chance and see where it leads me. I no longer think about all my choices and decisions and sometimes just decide something just to see where it will lead me. Because I think that life is about taking some chances, and trying new things and getting to know people that maybe you had bad encounters with in the past. He had changed and I saw that.

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world._

And that is why I thought that this song was perfect to describe the event my essay is about." Hermione finished. That guy who changed not only his life but also hers, started standing up. Knowing that people would have their say of what he was going to do but not really caring he walked up to Hermione.

"Drakie where are you going?" Pansy Parkinson asked in the whiney voice.

But Draco wasn't listing to her. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her right their in front of all the Gryffindors and Slytherins who gasped as they were very surprised and shocked and couldn't really believe what they were seeing.

Hermione and Draco were right. People had their comments, but they didn't care as long as they were together, and everyone knew it didn't matter what was said.

**Tell me what you think of it. Please.**


End file.
